Rumors with Love
by Watch Hound
Summary: Rumor has it that Sasuke Uchiha loves figuring Hinata Hyuuga’s flavors out. SasuHina, oneshot collection.
1. Cherry

Rumors with Love

Collection of Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga oneshots. Some are AU, others aren't. I do want to say that these AREN'T request fics. You however, can have a tribute and get your name all clad in this area. But only if you can guess the next flavor… Look;

Rumor by; Troubled Spirit Of Hell, because I wrote the flavor.

Summary: Rumor has it that Sasuke Uchiha loves figuring Hinata Hyuuga's flavors out. SasuHina, oneshot collection.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't bitch.

_

* * *

_

Cherry Lipstick

Rumor has it that Hinata Hyuuga is a lesbian.

Gossip was a well-known phenomenon in every high school around the world and Sarutobi High was absolutely no exception to the rule. Another trend was to pick on the new student. Mingling the two basic elements together and you've got an explosive mix that'll either break or make a reputation.

Now it doesn't matter whatever bird whispered the rumor into whoever's ear, the point was that the message, presumably dangerous and untrue in most cases, had gotten across.

Whispers and murmurs fleeting through the hallway with the numerous lockers and little drinking fountains. Sarutobi High was a concrete jungle with masked predators and gossip could be in some cases even more lethal to the mental state of mind than a pair of razor sharp claws could ever hope to be.

"Hey, have you heard? The new kid's a dyke."

Shock.

"No way, she looks so cute though, a lil' bit shy on one hand."

Laughter.

"Ha, I knew that there was something up with her. Hinata's her name right?"

Silence.

**Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud…**

She glanced around with big opaque eyes, the hallway went deadly quiet and she was blissfully unaware that she was the cause of this sudden –and unexpected- silence. She looked peculiarly unsure in her school uniform, with her navy blue blazer and her quilted skirt, and tried to smile sweetly at every person in her way.

"Oh, hello, could you please help me?" A boy with spiked blonde hair blinked when he noted he was addressed by the blue-headed girl.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" He scratched his chin and smiled innocently, keeping the rumor in the back of his mind.

"Could please tell me where the Biology classroom is? I have trouble finding it." Her voice was barely above a whisper and she avoided his glance when the boy rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, sure. Down the corridor, take a turn right and the fourth door on your right." Gratefully, Hinata smiled at the blonde boy and walked down the hallway.

When she took the turn, the whole school started to blabber about the curious Hyuuga with her soft voice and her long indigo-colored hair.

"Sure's a pity she's a dyke." Naruto –The blonde kid- muttered against his friend, a raven-headed stoic boy in the white button-up shirt.

Adjusting the fabric of his navy-colored slacks, the boy looked at his friend and smirked smugly.

"You shouldn't take gossip for granted, Naruto." Kiba, a brown-haired boy with friendly chocolate-colored eyes stated.

"Well, then I surely hope she isn't a dyke." They both laughed and the third boy, Sasuke, just turned around, saying a feeble 'whatever' to their pleasantries.

The relieving bell signal finally rang through all the classrooms and the students practically ran down the corridor, to the main double doors and enjoyed the warm spring sun. Naruto and Kiba were both joking around, accompanied by two girls, a girl with pink hair and another blonde with cheerful blue eyes. They were awaiting their –albeit serious- companion Sasuke Uchiha to come out.

Hinata was fumbling with her books, trying to get them all into the small locker but she was failing miserably. She flung a few strands of her long indigo-colored hair over her shoulder and tried again, this time succeeding to stuff her school material inside. Smiling in triumph, she closed her locker and spun around on her heel.

Her opaque eyes widened when she was greeted by the sight of a stern face with striking features. The Hyuuga recognized him faintly as one of her classmates in Literature and smiled nervously, fidgeting with the fabric of her blazer.

"Hello.. Sasuke-san." Her words came out as a shriek and he rose his eyebrow.

His deep voice soothed her nerves when he calmly greeted her back.

"Hinata-chan, I have a question for you." Her breath was caught in her throat when he called her by the suffix 'chan'.

"Yes?" The tone of her voice was so terribly high-pitched.

"Normally I do not believe in rumors, but I just wanted to check something." He rubbed the skin beneath his right eye and a thin smile adorned his mouth.

The opaque-eyed girl nodded and clasped her bag pack against her stomach.

"Is it by any chance true that you are in fact a lesbian." If he hadn't spoken in such a serious manner, Hinata might've laughed.

"N-No…That's.. That's a bl-blank lie." Her eyes widened again and she leaned almost completely with her back against her closed locker.

"Very well." And with that Sasuke leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, tasting the flavor of her cherry lipstick.

When they parted, the Hyuuga gasped for air and with all her force she slapped him against his left cheek. He grinned sadistically and rubbed the stinging area, a pink tinge spreading all over it. His ebony eyes witnessed her retreating form and he smirked to himself, Gaara owned him two thousand yen. One thing however, was for certain.

She wasn't a lesbian, but she wasn't easy either.

* * *

Now push the little button and leave me a review.

Do you want your name all on top of the next rumor? Then **guess** the next flavor!

Flavors to choose from;

1. Blood

2. Strawberries

3. Pineapple


	2. Strawberry

Rumors with Love

Thanks for the feedback. I should tribute all of you, but then the game won't be fun anymore.

Rumor by: mac2, math music reading, harley944 and Whitemoon88

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't bitch

_

* * *

_

Strawberry gashes

Rumor has it that Hinata Hyuuga has an eating disorder.

Sasuke had noticed how the Hyuuga had gotten visibly thinner by every training session and whenever that blonde idiot decided to take everyone out for Ramen, she had always politely refused or shoved her plate away, sometimes even untouched. Of course this left an open space for rumors, because thirteen year olds needed a way of relaxation which didn't deal with beating up enemies or vicious training sessions.

Our raven-haired protagonist however, had decided to train in the woods and packed a very delicious meal with as dessert; fresh and delicious strawberries. He was quite content with his purchase and wasted no time in stealthily running over the rooftops, jumping from ledge to ledge until he came to the border of the village.

Getting to his favorite training spot, the Uchiha heard the sound of groans and the connection between flesh and wood. One thing ran through his mind, he obviously wasn't alone. Grabbing his lunch, the black-eyed boy walked onto the stem of a sturdy ash three and observed the unwelcomed visitor.

His eyes witnessed how the young Hyuuga heiress was punching against a log with her bare hands and moaned in pain every time contact was made. Figuring he deserved a specialized sparring partner, Sasuke leaped off the large branch and landed gracefully a few feet away from her. She turned her head around, her short boyish hair swaying with the movement, and gawked slightly.

"S-Sasuke-san?" Hinata took a few steps back and he noticed –with disapproval- that she in fact was a lot thinner than before.

Normally the avenger would've never seen the difference, but her large creamy-colored coat was laying somewhere over a falling three.

"You look tired." He wanted to add 'and unhealthy' but decided against it.

"Oh.. I've been training here for a while." She smiled slightly, it was miraculous how she got so nervous with Naruto and was so calm with him.

"I heard.. You want to spar?" His request seemed innocent enough and she accepted without any suspicion.

Getting into her fighting stance, she activated her Byakugan, awaiting him to use his own bloodline advantages. His eyes went over the contours of her body, disgusted at the sight of her thin arms and the red gashes over the delicate pale skin made him want to shudder. This girl needed to eat and fast.

"I have a better idea, what do you think about lunch first, Hyuuga?" He showed her his meal and resisted a grin when her stomach responded.

"Uhm.. No, thanks." Sasuke rose an eyebrow and waved the food in front of her face.

Then a brilliant plan struck him and he decided to feed her himself. After all, how hard could it be?

"Alright, but since you don't want to participate in the meal, you'll have to be the table." Hinata swallowed a lump in her throat and glanced at him in astonishment.

"Excuse.. Excuse me?" The words stumbled out of her mouth.

"Get on your back on the ground, now. I don't want my food to get filthy." He spat out the last word in disgust and pushed a few black bangs out of his eyes.

And thus the Hyuuga grabbed her coat although not without muttering feeble complaints first , spread it over the soil and placed herself on top of the clothing article with fear in her eyes. The Uchiha was delighted with her submission and placed the bag of sushi and the plastic box of strawberries on her stomach.

"Sit still, Hyuuga." She murmured an apology and placed her arms strained to her sides.

A peaceful silence evoked and was only startled by the rustling of the wind through the leaves of the trees. Sasuke skillfully placed the pieces of raw fish into his mouth with his chopsticks and chewed it politely and quietly. Hinata took a deep breath, careful to not spill any of the Uchiha's food and closed her eyes, ignoring the hunger rushing through her stomach.

Finishing his sushi rather quickly, he opened the lid of the small plastic box and grabbed a bright red strawberry. The scent sipped into her nostrils and the blue-haired girl tried her best to ignore her primary urge of feeding by thinking about how beautiful she should look for Naruto.

"Sure you're not hungry?" He asked thoughtfully before sticking the bottom of the fruit into his mouth.

"N-No.. Thank you.." Squinting her opaque eyes closed again, Hinata sighed and rubbed her right eye.

Sasuke grinned, swallowed the piece of strawberry and continued quietly, "Open up."

He crawled closer to her and when she bolted up right in astonishment, the box of strawberries fell onto the soft material of her coat.

"Wha-What?" Hinata breathed out, her mouth wide open.

Stuffing the upper part of the fruit into his own mouth, he pressed his lips against hers. Sasuke then operated his tongue so the strawberry would pop into her mouth. Her eyes were fearfully glancing into his but she gratefully chewed onto the fruit. The taste of the strawberry easing her stomach.

"I.. You.. Why?" She stuttered and sputtered out the question.

"Because you deserved it." Sasuke then grinned at her and grabbed another strawberry, positioned between his index finger and his thumb.

"Up for another round?"

* * *

Review to make me happy?

Flavors, anyone?

1. Chocolate

2. Raspberry

3. Cotton Candy


	3. Cotton Candy

Rumors with Love

Thanks for the feedback. You are all wonderful. Who gets the tribute? Now you know!

Rumor by: Tw33ty JR., harley944, warning746, LovEcstasy, NanamiYatsumaki and Whitemoon88

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't bitch

_

* * *

_

Cotton Candy Mayhem

Rumor has it that Hinata Hyuuga is afraid of heights

When you are scared of heights, you certainly not venture in the Ferris wheel on the fair. No matter how much encouragement and teasing you have to withstand, your fear will always disable you from enjoying this kind of adventures. Now, unfortunately for the shy Hyuuga, the fact of drawing Naruto's attention was worth risking the obvious fear. What she didn't count on however, was that her companion wouldn't be the dense blonde, nor her other friends, but the stern Sasuke Uchiha.

Shivering uncontrollably when the small cabin rose from the ground, she squinted her silver-colored eyes closed and exhaled loudly. Noticing her obvious discomfort, the raven-headed boy just groaned, supported his elbow on the lilac-painted wall of the cabin and leaned with his chin on his clenched fist.

"A..Are we down y-yet?" Hinata squeaked when the cabin wobbled upwards.

"What do you think, genius?" His cold voice made her whimper inaudibly and she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"W-Why did you decide to come along.. Any-Anyways?" Her indigo-colored bangs slid in front of her face and she still trembled.

"Because that idiot wanted to get on the Ferris wheel with Sakura and apparently since everyone else got paired up, I was left behind.. With you." Adding the unnecessary part made her glance up in distress.

"S-So.. Naruto-kun.. really really likes Sakura-chan.. Huh?" The quiver in her voice made him realize he stated things too bluntly.

"Yeah, he does…" Sasuke actually felt sorry for Hinata but he wondered absentmindedly why she decided to go up the ride anyways.

"Hyuuga, you're obviously afraid of heights.. Why the hell are you on this ride anyway?" Her silver eyes blinked slowly and she shyly looked at him.

"B-Because.. I.." The cabin wobbled again and she screamed it out.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow when the indigo-haired girl was flung against his chest due to the creaking actions of the cabin. They were approximately at three quarter before reaching the top completely. Hinata pressed her hands against her ears and mumbled something to calm herself down. Not fully aware of what he was presumed to do, the Uchiha calmly pressed his hand against her back.

"Get a grip, Hyuuga." She pressed her face closer against the fabric of his jacket and shook her head continuously.

"Are.. Are we down.. Are we down yet?" Her eyes seemed to plead him for confirmation and he hesitantly bit his bottom lip.

"You'll be fine. It'll be over soon." His words weren't exactly soothing but they seemed to ease her nerves a bit.

Hinata blushed lightly at their closeness and rubbed the brimming tears out of her right eye before exhaling loudly. The ebony-eyed man just patted her shoulder a few times in order to keep her calm and looked outside of the window of the lilac-colored cabin. The fair was truly stunning, the small flickering lights, the colorful swarm of people having the time of their lives and of course the other rides, taking in the most of the scenery.

With a screeching sound, the cabin halted and his female companion regained her more composed and cheerful personality. However, this didn't last long when she noted how they stopped at the highest point of the wheel. Clasping her hands in front of her mouth, Hinata was horrified and buried her face into his chest again.

Annoyed with her clingy and mortified behavior, Sasuke pressed his hands against her shoulders and pushed the silver-eyed girl away from the safe haven of his chest.

"P-Please.. Don't.. Don't make me l-look down!" She whined loudly and nervously glanced along the cabin, in order to find another hiding place.

"Make me.. M-make me go down.. Please!" Agitated with her nonsense, he decided to shut her up and stop the constant stream of meek complaints.

He did the only thing logical and shoved his lips against her soft plump ones. Her eyes widened in astonishment but she didn't fight the pressing of his lips, she soon forgot the terror of the Ferris wheel and the pain caused by Naruto and Sakura.

His ebony eyes bore into hers and he wrapped his arms around her waist, the sweet sugary taste of cotton candy lingered onto his lips and Sasuke had no regrets by shutting her up this easily.

Once the cabin started moving again, they looked at each other in complete silence. Hinata lifted her hand and touched her bottom lip with her index finger, tracing the shape of her lips and feeling the saliva of the charcoal-haired boy.

"I'll treat you some cotton candy if you promise to never mention this to anybody else." Nodding in a daze, the Hyuuga took her place onto the little bench across of him.

"Uhm.. Sasuke-kun?" He tilted his head to the right and regarded her with interest.

"What?" Being his stoic, serious and cold self again, he forgot the few moments of intimacy they shared.

"Thanks." Her flustered cheeks were quite endearing, Sasuke thought to himself.

They both exited the lilac-colored cabin in silence and walked towards their group of laughing, blabbering and giggling friends. The raven-headed boy scowled when Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke's shoulders and started sharing details about his Ferris wheel ride with Sakura. The pink-haired girl blushed slightly and laughed shyly, her knuckles pressed against her teeth. Hinata just glanced at the ground.

The ebony-eyed boy released himself from the blonde's hold and took Hinata's hand, earning himself a couple of shocked glances from their friends. Kiba, a chocolate-haired boy with a small dog in his arms, just whistled at Sasuke.

"What are you going to do?" Naruto asked him, scratching the back of his head.

"I promised Hinata some cotton candy when we were at the top."

Smirking he lead the flustered girl away from their friends.

* * *

Review, please? (Note; All of the chapters were already written before the first one was posted.)

Guess the next flavor!

1. Ramen

2. Cookie dough

3. Banana


	4. Ramen

Rumors with Love

Feedback equals win. Gratitude is a must and believe me, I am grateful. Who gets the tribute?

Rumor by: warning746, NanamiYatsumaki, IndustriousLoveBeauty, XxLexiLacerationxX, xxSoraeaxx and keke1010

Warning: Spoilers from chapter 450 and upwards.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't bitch.

_

* * *

_

Cold Ramen

Rumor has it that Hinata Hyuuga can't defend herself.

Now Sasuke Uchiha was always aware that the meek and spineless Hyuuga was by far the weakest of all Genin in his village. The fact that he was fighting against her because she was in his way by reaching the Kage meeting was albeit astonishing. Perhaps he had simply forgotten about her dangerous bloodline limit and her even more dangerous techniques.

Naruto, Kakashi and a third Jounin, the raven-headed teen had never noticed before, were momentarily distracted by his tricky teammates and the white half of Zetsu leaving him on the battlefield with the elegant Hyuuga. Her byakugan was activated and she had rendered his left arm useless. Sasuke considered it a lucky punch and delivered her some devastating blows on his own. The various bruises, cuts and bleeding gashes were the best proof.

She gasped and prepared herself for another attack, ducking and evading his lethal katana with every ounce of dexterity in her body. Grimacing at her fast form, he bended down and knocked her off her feet with a perfectly aimed roundhouse kick.

Hinata stumbled backwards and landed flat on her back, his former teammate screamed her name and tried to get closer to her, but to no avail as Juugo locked in him in a deadly grip. The Uchiha was sure Kakashi would have to free him and this bought him enough time to crawl on top of her struggling form.

"Say, Hyuuga. How does it feel to face death?" The veins around her silver eyes faded and she groaned in pain.

"I can imagine you're terrified.. _mortified_ even." His cruel voice took control of her mind and she frantically tried to release herself.

Blocking her arms with his knees, he positioned himself more comfortably on her hips and smiled wickedly. His fingers encircled his katana and he stuck the blade of the sword next to her head into the ground, toying with her.

Sasuke wanted to train his Mangekyo Sharingan but decided that she wasn't the perfect prey, she would be a waste of energy.

"Your hair has grown, I see." His fingers caressed the tresses of indigo and he wound a few straps around his index finger.

"G-Get off of me…" The feeble and weak murmur made him laugh.

"Sasuke, you bastard! Let 'er go!" The blue-eyed Hokage-wannabe punched Juugo but again he was floored by the incalculable individual.

"You're not my target, Hyuuga. But you decided to get…" The avenger paused for the right words, "_in the way_."

She shook her head wildly but he tugged onto the strands in his hand and this made her yelp out in pain. Blood was dripping out of the gaping wound on her arm, forming a puddle and bathing the fabric of her lavender coat in the red liquid. Sasuke pulled her hair again and opened his hand to find a few pulled out locks of indigo. His sinister laughter scared her and made her whimper.

"Now, I'll have mercy on you for getting into the way, little Hyuuga." Hinata glared at him with all her hate.

He leaned in closer and pressed his lips against her ear, whispering confidentially, "I'll make it quick."

The indigo-haired teen smiled slightly at him, as in thanking him for the rapid ending but instead of placing her head back onto the dirty soil of the ground, she pushed her lips against his. The taste of her breakfast, cold miso ramen, dulled his senses and he even placed his hand on the back of her head to support it.

In a split movement, Hinata placed the palms of her hands against his chest and pushed him off her with all of her strength left. Sasuke fell sideways off her and she rolled away, quickly got up and leaped towards the other ninjas.

"Woah, that was awesome, Hinata-chan!" He faintly heard that blonde idiot squeal in admiration.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin, his redheaded teammate, was sitting next to him on her knees and watched him with worry.

"Get away…" Opening his eyes, he glared at the indigo girl in the distance.

However, the Hyuuga did pull him a quite unexpected action. He could've never imagined that that fragile little mouse could be such a terrible minx. The flavor of cold ramen was glued onto his lips and somehow he wanted more, more of that intoxicating taste, more of her. Shrugging these mingled and unwelcome feelings off, Sasuke got up, grabbed his katana and decided to fight her again. Only this time wasting no more time with chit-chat.

"We need to retreat!" Kakashi yelled, the other Jounin nodded in confirmation and jumped away from the blade-wielding Suigetsu.

Hinata delivered Juugo another devastating blow before following the enthusiastic blonde, his former sensei and the unknown Jounin. The ebony-haired boy sprinted behind them, screaming obscenities, daring and challenging them for another fight. The unknown Jounin quickly used a jutsu, a wall of wood hindering the path and thus obscuring Sasuke's sight.

"Damn them! Damn them all! Damn that little witch!" His fist collided with the wooden wall.

He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder and saw Suigetsu smiling grimly at him. The Uchiha shook the limb off his body and leaned with his forehead against the hindrance.

"We need to focus on the mission." The silver-haired boy noted softly and Karin nodded in agreement.

"You're right, absolutely and positively, undeniably right." The cruel tone released shivers on their spines and they glanced at each other in horror.

"Revenge will be a cold dish." Ramen, Sasuke thought absentmindedly, cold ramen.

She lived to fight another day.

* * *

Did I mention I liked action also? Review to make me even more overjoyed.

What's your flavor? Tell me what's your flavor?

1. Peaches

2. Sushi

3. Popcorn


	5. Popcorn

Rumors with Love

Thank you for all those splendid reviews! You all deserve a tribute, but sadly only a few can win the game.

Rumor by: warning746, keke1010, Yamazaki Miyu NaruHina, Happy-kun, Whitemoon88, Tw33ty JR, Gothic13Hinata13, xxSoraeaxx and math music reading

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't bitch.

_

* * *

_

Buttered up Popcorn

Rumor has it that Hinata Hyuuga doesn't like horror movies.

You have a lot of different movies, you have romance, drama, comedy, action, thrillers, science-fiction, fantasy and horror. These are just a few, but are mostly depicted as the main genres. Girls are stereotyped of particularly liking romantic dramas or mushy comedies with a happy ending. Boys on the contrary are fans of science-fiction and action. Now, Hinata didn't like romance all that much but she certainly didn't like horror.

Unfortunately for her, it was Gaara's turn of choosing a motion picture. The redhead adored the more 'gore' colors in a movie and thus it was decided that the gang, existing out of Gaara, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Shino and Sasuke, would watch House of Wax. Paling at the mere thought of having to watch bloody details and hearing terrifying screams by bleached actresses, the silver-eyed girl hid in the kitchen of Gaara's house.

The redhead's kitchen was very pristine, with the wooden cabinets and the granite counters and of course the refrigerator with the double doors. Kiba, her best friend, was momentarily occupied by grabbing as much cans of soda out of the fridge as his arms could carry. She giggled when he stumbled out of the kitchen, straight into the living room, with the numerous drinks.

"Hey, Hinata-chan. Whatchu up too?" The loud and high-pitched voice of the blonde girl, Ino, came out of the living room and made her drop the box of popcorn.

"I'm going to make popcorn.. You guys start the movie already, I'll be there in a moment." She opened up different cabinets in hopes of finding a sauce pan.

Faintly hearing the sound of the television, the indigo-headed girl closed the kitchen door and continued her search for a suitable pan.

Hinata finally found the material she was looking for and walked over to the fridge, grabbed the butter and started scraping off chunks to place on the surface of the pan. Adjusting the gas, she poured the corn inside and placed the lid on top of the pan so the popped corn wouldn't land everywhere on the counter. She sighed loudly and wondered how she would survive the movie without hiding underneath a few blankets.

She'd be the laughing stock of the group, surely.

"Are you almost done, Hina-chan?!" Naruto's friendly voice boomed through the closed door and entered the kitchen.

Her silver eyes widened and she grabbed the edge of the counter in need of support.

"Almost.." The girl scraped her throat to sound more confident, "Almost done. They're popping."

The crackling sound of the corn eased her nerves and distracted her from the horrors she was about to witness. The irony could've never been more clear.

The popcorn was finished and she heated up a few chunks of butter in a different pan to make some sort of syrup. Hinata poured the popcorn into a crystalline bowl and awaited the syrup to be finished. Her heart leapt when a scream emerged from the living room, followed by a few recognizable shrieks from her friends. She turned off the gas and grabbed the pan, prepared to pour the syrup over the popcorn.

Flinging the kitchen door open, Sasuke Uchiha walked calmly into the room and glanced at her with a bored expression. The indigo-haired girl saw a few images passing onto the large flat screen television and was visibly relieved when the raven-headed visitor closed the door again.

"Scared?" He asked with amusement when she placed the pan into the sink.

"Non.. Nonsense." Her voice was trembling and she cursed herself for being such a scaredy cat.

"How can it be that I believe otherwise?" He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a can of coke.

"Well.. Why are you here then?" Hinata retorted and tasted a bit of her popcorn.

Crunching the corn inside her mouth, she watched how he shrugged, opened the can and sipped from it.

"It's.. Well.. Quite frankly, boring." Another scream rose from the living room and her friends were all buzzed up.

Her eyes widened in surprise, how could something so horrid be boring? He must be joking.

"But.. It's.. frightening." She diverted her glance and tossed a few strands of hair over her shoulder.

Sasuke placed the can onto the rectangular table and shrugged again. His raven locks shone in the bright light of the bulb and he smirked smugly at her.

"It's fake." His fingers dug into the bowl and he placed a few grains of popcorn into his mouth.

"But.. Scary." The Hyuuga rubbed her upper arm and glanced at the closed door, behind it an eminent doom.

Before she fully registered what happened, Sasuke placed his index finger underneath her chin, the buttery syrup sticking to her flesh.

"Don't be such a wuss." His eyes sparkled mysteriously.

"You have a bit butter there." He pointed out, she rose an eyebrow and looked puzzled at him.

The ebony-eyed boy found it utmost irritating every time she flinched by a forced scream and the aftershocks from their friends, mostly resulting in more screaming or even laughter.

"Where.. Where do I.. have some butter?" Hinata slumped her shoulders when the living room went quiet again.

"Right.. Here." And with that Sasuke pressed his lips against her mouth.

At least now she had a valid reason for flinching.

* * *

I suppose Sasuke's romantic? Review!

Now for something completely different… Do you like Fanfiction? Do you like to discuss everything about it? Check out fanbbs (dot) net! Thank you.

What's the flavor of next chapter? Guess and find out!

1. Tea

2. Sake

3. Coffee


	6. Sake

Rumors with Love

Thank you ever so much for the reviews and the guesses, I just can't seem to stop my appreciation.

Rumor by: iloveme0808, mimichan88, Happy-kun, Whitemoon88, Tw33ty JR, Stains of Blood, ShadowOfAShinobi, Fighting Hime, LovEcstasy, Sepsis, Adelaide 'Adell' Pierce, jordan13.5, o-SilentAbyss-o and IndustriousLoveBeauty

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't bitch.

_

* * *

_

Spinning Sake

Rumor has it that Hinata Hyuuga can't hold her alcohol.

For some bizarre reason Naruto thought it'd be extremely entertaining to steal a few bottles of sake from Tsunade's liquor cabinet, boil the liquid in a traditional manner and invite the complete pack of genin for a drinking game to his apartment. When the alcohol was consumed, Sakura and Ino, both giggling like piglets, wanted to play the infamous game known as 'spin the bottle'. Nobody seemed to object to this game, not even Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Shino, who were the more reasonable and mature of the group.

Squealing, squeaking and shrieking, they sat in a perfect circle. An empty bottle in the centre and everyone glanced expectantly at Sakura, who made it her sacred duty to explain the rules.

The pink-haired girl smiled widely, her cheeks flustered due to the alcohol, and started with a slurred voice, "Boys can kiss boys and girls can kiss girls."

A few protests were being assembled but the fierce blonde at her side with the heavenly blue eyes quickly hushed them with a shake of her fist.

"I'll start.." She giggled slightly, "Here we go!"

Of course it wasn't difficult to guess who she hoped to plant her first kiss upon. The spinning bottle slowed its pace and she rose her eyebrows when the direction was clearly and unmistakably that of Kiba, the brunette with the sly grin. His eyes widened when the pink-haired girl crawled over to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the mouth. Naruto and Lee just moped disapprovingly at the sight.

Sasuke was clearly wasted but he still somehow remained a cool and collected composure, only betrayed by the pink tinge on the bridge of his nose, his cheekbones and his neck. He sat amidst Neji, the normally stern Hyuuga was now laughing at every word Ino said, and the sleepy Shikamaru, whose eyelids were drooping.

Now his blonde teammate wanted to take his chances by spinning the bottle and thus getting a kiss from his green-eyed obnoxiously loud crush. He grinned and winked at her, onto which she replied with a blush, and he gave a hard spin onto the bottle. The object halted and pointed at Ino, who stared wide-eyed at Naruto. He rubbed the back of his head and she rolled her eyes before they gave each other a tiny kiss on the lips and then ended up sputtering curses at each other.

The Uchiha found this all very boring, except when Neji had to kiss Shino, which was actually a very hilarious moment. So far the bottle hadn't brought him in an annoying predicament for which he was extremely grateful.

Tenten ended up kissing Choji, which was a gruesome sight to behold since his mouth was stuffed with paprika chips. Sasuke's eyes dwelled to the shy Hyuuga on the other side of the circle, who was giggling at everything that happened and her cheeks were certainly an unusual shade of scarlet. She shakily grabbed the bottle from Tenten, who was wiping pieces of chips from her lips, and gave it a quick spin.

Her opaque eyes widened to a certain extent when she found out who her partner was and even Sasuke swallowed a lump in his throat. The accusing object pointed at him with undeniable mockery. Neji wanted to stop the scene, but to everyone's amazement, Hinata crept forwards on her knees and kissed the baffled Uchiha on the mouth.

The intoxicating taste of sake stung him but he felt kind of disappointment that the kiss ended this quickly already. Naruto cheered his teammate on and Ino, Sakura and Tenten were honestly distressed by the fact that he clearly enjoyed the kiss from the shy girl with the boyish haircut.

He spun the bottle and everyone was astonished that the empty sake container pointed at the Hyuuga heiress. Sasuke smirked smugly, Hinata blushed deeply and diverted her glance while placing her hand coyly in front of her bottom lip. The raven-headed boy extended his hand, caressed her cheek and kissed her on the mouth again.

"Woah, who knew Sasuke could be a total flirt when he was drunk?!" Naruto bumped his elbow against Sakura, she merely pouted in reply.

"Stop dishonoring my cousin like that, Uchiha!" Neji roared when the kiss still hadn't ended and Tenten whacked him in order to keep the romantic scene going.

"This is truly a beautiful declaration of Sasuke's youth towards Hinata's youth!" Lee gave the raven-headed teen a thumbs up and smiled with sparkles surrounding him.

Shino and Kiba just regarded their teammate while the ebony-eyed boy was practically eating her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to cradle her in his strong arms. Hinata was content with her current position and the other genin were just trying to ignore the unexpected making out frenzy in the corner of the room.

"So.. uhm.." Choji said softly, "It's Shikamaru's turn, right?"

"We will not continue this disgracing game as long as that Uchiha is trying to molest my cousin!" Thus earning himself another whack from Tenten, Neji crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"It's not molestation if both parties want it, you know." Shino retorted and crept more towards the blonde girl with the bright blue eyes in order to avoid Hinata's leg in his face.

"For crying out loud, they're drunk!" Sakura suddenly shouted and pulled Sasuke away from further ravishing the Hyuuga heiress, with her inhuman strength.

"I am not –hiccups- drunk!" The raven-haired boy replied furiously and winked at the Hyuuga.

"I.. I.. I think he needs.. He needs to.. walk me.. –hiccups-.. home?" Smiling meekly, she returned his flirtatious gesture.

"Not in this lifetime!" Her overprotective cousin bolted upright and nearly dragged Hinata out of the room.

"Neji-kun…" Tenten shyly said, also getting up and stumbling towards him.

"Walk me home?" The brunette wrapped her arms around his neck, smiled at Hinata and so the Hyuuga genius staggered out of the apartment with a huge blush on his cheeks.

"Now where were we –hiccups-?" Sasuke slurred and wrapped his arms around the indigo-headed girl's waist.

They're passionate kissing didn't last for long when they both passed out under the influences of the alcohol. Lee and Kiba decided to place them on the worn out couch. The game had ended rather quickly and everyone was amazed at the unfold scenario.

The genin, some disgusted, some amused, decided to leave Naruto alone with the two –passed out- lovebirds and exited the building. The blonde just scratched his head and noticed how the shadow of the bottle was on a different side then before. Grinning widely, he slammed the door of his living room shut behind him, tomorrow was certainly going to be an interesting day.

After all, no one could prove Shikamaru manipulated the bottle with his shadow jutsu.

* * *

What a sneaky ninja… Review and guess, people!

Flavor me up, I like it that way.

1. Chicken soup

2. Macaroni and cheese

3. Tomato sauce


	7. Tomato

Rumors with Love

Another chapter for my delightful readers… Did someone mention.. tribute? I also want to apologize but this blasted site didn't allow me to respond to my reviews. So hereby, a great thank you for all the lovely reviews!

Rumor by: mimichan08, Lone Silver Angel, ShadowOfAShinobi, Adelaide 'Adell' Peirce, ilovem0808, Yamazaki Miyu NaruHina, keke1010, harley944, math music reading, Birdy-chan and majorfangirl.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't bitch.

_

* * *

_

Italian Tomato Sauce

Rumor has it that Hinata Hyuuga doesn't like to share.

It was a delightful little restaurant in the better part of town, Sasuke supposed, but the only valid reason why he was even bothering to come dine here in the first place was because of his –slightly frightening- unhealthy obsession for tomato-based recipes.

**Crunch, crunch, crunch**

Oh and the fact that he was trying to arrange a business deal was also very important. His companion was a valuable representative of the Yamunaki corporation and he really couldn't let this opportunity slip through his fingers.

His company was the intelligent, albeit a bit shy, Hinata Hyuuga, who was dressed stunningly for the occasion in her black sequined dress and her suede matching pumps. Her boyish short haircut was actually quite suitable for her outfit and he didn't dislike the two longer strands from her bangs hanging in the crane of her neck.

His ebony eyes widened slightly when she asked, politely, for another appetizer and excused herself for her inappropriate behavior by saying she hadn't had a decent bite all day. Sweetly, the ivory-eyed girl placed a small piece of buttered bread into her mouth and chewed it softly.

"So," he leaned with his elbow on top of the wooden table and made a bridge with his fingers, "What do you think about an alliance between our companies? I'm sure this will greatly benefit our profit."

Swallowing, Hinata nodded and pushed the tip of her white napkin against her lips. "Of course, the problem is the inevitable loss of staff."

"I'm sure," the raven-headed man took a sip from his excellent red Italian wine, "We can keep those to an absolute minimum."

The waiter, an Italian stereo-typed tanned man in a typical suit, came to their table and asked them to choose their meal for this evening, he of course recommended the ravioli, but Sasuke took the initiative and ordered spaghetti bolognaise for both of them. Scribbling it down elegantly, the waiter walked over to the white swaying door with the 'kitchen' printed on top of it in dark bold letters.

"I certainly hope so. We do not want to lose our philanthropically image in front of the press." Her eyes longed for another piece of bread and Sasuke pretended not to notice by continuing the conversation.

"We'll try to re-school our employees for better purposes." He wiped a strand of his charcoal-colored hair out of his line of sight.

"Naturally." Her hand reached for another loaf of bread but the waiter suddenly reappeared with an enormous plate.

"I didn't know they served food in this large quantities…" Sasuke muttered while eying the large plate of spaghetti, accompanied with a bowl of shredded cheese.

"You asked for the spaghetti bolognaise, no?" His Italian accent flickered throughout his sentence.

"Of course, but I.. Oh lord, you mean you want us to share?" Hinata's cheeks turned a vague pink and she looked down at the tablecloth.

"You ordered it, didn't you? The spaghetti bolognaise for two." Sasuke was fighting the urge to complain, but deciding his temper would give away any opportune consequences, he nodded, although severely disdain.

"We'll share.. If that's alright with you, Uchiha-san." Her voice was strained with nervousness and obliged by her request, Sasuke gave a gruff sound that resembled a yes.

Uncomfortable by their current position, the indigo-haired woman idly stuck her fork into the mass of pasta and started to wind it around her fork, the tomato sauce shimmering on the silverware. He followed her example and started to chew bits of spaghetti, savoring the taste of tomatoes. If he recalled correctly, the sauce at the Italian restaurant on the other side of town was a little bit spicier.

"It's fairly good, huh?" She smiled when he swallowed and nodded with specs of tomato sauce all over his chin.

"Exquisite." Sasuke added and shoved a meatball into his mouth.

A choir of violins started to play in the background and the obnoxious waiter started to dim the lights, to create a romantic effect for all the couples in the room. The ebony-eyed man glanced at his companion, who blushed sweetly at the atmosphere but recommenced eating. He faintly wondered how she managed to stuff that much food into her stomach. She must be famished. Then again, Sasuke pondered, there is a lot of stress on women keeping their figure.

Chit-chat about unimportant and totally not business-related subjects came across and he was close to actually enjoying this woman's company. Hinata smiled at his point of view on the economical crisis and even laughed about his Wall street anecdotes. She didn't excuse herself once to go to the bathroom to 'powder' her nose and it was a welcomed relief from all those other girls Sasuke had ever taken onto a date.

They nearly finished the gigantic amount of pasta and there was only one strand of spaghetti inside the plate. His ebony eyes glanced at her while she was staring hungrily at the piece. Her fork picked at it and she started to twist it around the silverware. Sasuke however, didn't want to let her enjoy the last bit of tomato-splattered pasta and also started to whirl the spaghetti around his fork.

"Against common beliefs, I don't share my food that easily, Uchiha-san." He laughed at her remark and brought the pasta to his mouth.

"Funny, neither do I." Hinata smiled sweetly and started to suck on the spaghetti.

At some point during all this, they both stood up and made their way towards each other mouths. She, blushing furiously, refused to give the last piece up and gained a small victory. Soon their lips met each other and Sasuke bit the spaghetti into two, letting her enjoy this well-earned triumph. His tongue cleared her lips of tomato sauce and he nonchalantly seated himself back upon the chair.

"So…" He stated matter of fact, Hinata just glanced at him with mild curiosity, trying to cool down her flustered cheeks.

"What do you want to order for dessert?"

* * *

Now tell me, isn't this the best way to negotiate business?

Want to spice things up with the next flavor? Take a guess.

1. Pepper

2. Sugar

3. Salt


	8. Salt

Rumors with Love

Reviews, I'm loving them more and more every day.

Rumor by: romantic flowerpot, IndustriousLoveBeauty, Sepsis and HIANA

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't bitch

_

* * *

_

Liquid Salt

Rumor has it that Hinata Hyuuga doesn't like her job.

He knew when he was defeated and at the moment, worn out and all patched up in a hospital bed, he was thoroughly crushed. Sasuke groaned in pain when he tried to reach out for the glass water at the small nightstand next to his bed. Naruto had brought him here after their fight, which he had lost shamefully, and he had been nursed by Sakura, who cried large tears every time she witnessed his current state, and Hinata, which surprised him greatly.

Sighing in disappointment, he directed his hateful glance towards the television set at the other side of the blank room. His arm was bandaged and treated with different ointments a day, the bone in his upper leg was busted and his head was also adored with a crown of white cotton. His blonde former teammate certainly was well educated with new techniques and this just made the defeat much more bitter.

Suddenly, Hinata, his nurse for the day, stormed into the hospital room, slammed the door closed behind her and started to sob mournfully. He rose an eyebrow, though not without flinching cause the skin surrounding his eyebrow was cut and stitched.

"Oh.." Her sulky voice was laced with sorrow and she tried to regained her professional composure but failed miserably.

"I'll.. I'll immediately.. Uhum.. I'll change your bandages right away.." Her stuttering came up again thanks to the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Any other person with a sense of compassion, sympathy or even pity would've asked whatever caused her behavior but Sasuke just gruffly 'hn-ed' and tilted his head to the left, trying to observe the scenery outside the window.

She walked over to a white-painted cabinet, retrieved a few rolls of bandage and started to softly peel the cotton of his arm. He didn't even flinch and squinted his ebony orbs closed when she rubbed a handkerchief with alcohol onto the closing gash. The indigo-haired teenager wound the material against his stinging flesh and tried to smile at him, but the tears obscured her polite gesture.

"Anything.. Anything else.. I.. I can help you with?" Hinata swallowed a lump in her throat and absentmindedly stared at the wooden surface of the floor.

"Yeah.. Wipe your face clean." His cool tone made her stiffen noticeably and the Hyuuga immediately walked to the cabinet for another handkerchief.

"I'm so.. so terribly.. sorry.. It's just.. A comrade.. A comrade of mine.. died on the battlefield…" This caught his interest and he arched his back slightly, ignoring the throbbing in his leg.

"Who? Oh and get me a damned glass of water." Abiding to his demand, Hinata handed him the glass of water on the nightstand.

"Yoshi… You don't.. You don't know him.." The name didn't ring any bells and the Uchiha just gulped down some water.

"More…" He held out the emptied glass in front of her and she poured another load of crystal clear water into it.

"He was.. He was very.. brave." The volume of her voice lowered and the indigo-haired girl stared outside for a moment, a fresh tear rolling down her reddened face.

Sasuke kept quiet and took another sip of his beverage. Not exactly knowing how to react with saddened females, he just watched her how she, albeit shyly, took a seat onto his mattress and stared off into the distance. He leaned back against his cushions and motioned for her to place the glass back onto the nightstand.

"I.. I wanted to heal him… I.. I tried to save him!" Hinata suddenly shouted out and placed her knuckles against her tear-filled ivory eyes.

The Uchiha plainly patted her shoulder and before he fully realized the scenario, the indigo-haired girl sobbed and wailed even harder. Annoyed by her display of sorrow, Sasuke sighed loudly and inwardly wanted her to leave. His eyes picked up how her tears marred her plump lips with salt.

"Hyuuga.. Get a grip. People die." Stating things bluntly was just his style but unfortunately the fragile maiden on his bed wasn't too comforted.

Seeing as how his approach had no effect except for maybe worsening everything, Sasuke tried to soothe her with whispers.

"You tried your best. You're not a bad nurse. You're not doing a bad job." Glancing fearfully at her patient, Hinata hiccupped and nodded in a daze.

"I… I just hate my.. my job sometimes…" He understood and tried to shift into a more comfortable position.

"We all do, but we have to move on. Try to get our _own_ lives back on track. Your comrade shall not be forgotten." The glimmering tears were staining her lips and they seemed to taunt him.

"Thanks.. Thanks a lot.. Sasuke-san." She didn't choke on her words this time and gratefully gave him a quick hug, trying not to touch him on his bruised arm or leg.

"Hyuuga?" The ivory-eyed girl shot her head up and eyed him shortly before replying softly.

"Yes?"

"Come closer." His order was curt but surprisingly gentle.

Her face was merely inches away from his and with a rapid movement he pressed his lips against her with salt-covered ones. Her beautiful eyes widened and she retracted her head in utter shock, her long locks swaying with the movement. His fingertip was placed against her mouth and Hinata wasn't all too certain what was expected of her.

Sasuke smirked at her current facial expression and dropped his hand back to his side.

"You shouldn't waste your tears for anyone."

* * *

I seriously think Sasuke has a hidden soft spot for comforting Hinata. Oh well, review me to astonish me with your compliments or critique.

Now what could possibly be the theme for the next chapter?

1. Cinnamon

2. Ginger

3. Vanilla


	9. Vanilla

Rumors with Love

This is actually a very special chapter… It's the chapter that inspired me to write the whole collection, so I'd be pleased if you gave me your honest opinions about it. Also, this chapter has a special dedication to it aside from the usual tribute.

Dedication to: My friend Melli, because she and her almost-boyfriend really need to set things straight.

Rumor by: Yuki Kitsune-Chan, keke1010, StainsOfBlood, Whitemoon88, majorfangirl, ShadowOfAShinobi, Yamazaki Myu NaruHina, Adelaide 'Adell' Peirce and LovEcstasy

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't bitch.

_

* * *

_

Vanilla Wedding Cake

Rumor has it that Hinata Hyuuga is going to get hitched.

She looked absolutely _gorgeous_. Her white Valentino sleeveless dress with the lace collar adorning her neck, the bridal bouquet with lilies and matching Victorian roses and of course those Jimmy Choo stilettos with a silver-colored heel. Her long indigo-colored locks were in an elegant bun, held together by a rose-decorated pin. Her lips were shimmering with cherry red lip gloss.

He smiled lightly when he poured himself another glass of expensive champagne, took a polite sip and cocked his head to the right, to observe the nicely decorated garden of the Hyuuga threshold. The grass was freshly mown, the hydrangeas nicely cut and the bushes trimmed in various creatures. He turned around when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder and glanced at the widely grinning face of his best friend, and the groom, Naruto.

The blonde started conversing with him, happily and unaware of any harm. Sasuke just nodded out of mere friendship, his mind drifting to different landscapes, different realities, different scenarios.

"I'm sure lucky to have married Hinata." His bright blue eyes shone with truth and his companion's jaw tensed, but just for a second, afterwards he forced to smile at his friend.

"Yes… you sure are lucky." His black bangs slid in front of his right eye and he made no motion to wipe them away.

"I don't know what I'd do without Hina." With a theatrical gesture, Naruto grabbed a small toast with crab all smeared over it from a waiter's plate and put the small snack into his mouth.

Sasuke raised his crystalline glass to his lips, swallowed the liquid in one gulp and he tried to prevent his hand from shaking or at least trying to prevent the blonde from seeing it.

"_You don't deserve her, you idiot." _His mind sneered but his mouth was suddenly dry and lacked the will to place the words in the actual conversation.

"She's a very eloquent lady." Sasuke started, not fully comprehending his actions, "Beautiful but not vain at all."

"Yeah.. She's the best." His friend scratched the left side of his head, fingers digging in entangled blonde spiky hair. His bright blue eyes squinted closed in contentment as if to complete the picture.

"I can only imagine." Sasuke turned around, mumbling a plausible excuse and walked over to the enormous banquet table.

His feet were leading him over to the beginning of the rectangular table, passing endless portions of food, beverages and small glass statures to fulfill a more tasteful purpose. His ebony eyes were glued to the white angel, who was smiling politely at Temari and Kankuro, offering them a small piece of the vanilla wedding cake. She tilted her head a bit, nodded shortly and gave the blonde-haired girl a piece of cake.

"Sasuke-kun." He gulped the rest of his champagne down and placed the glass, shivering slightly, down on the table.

"Hinata, I haven't offered the most gorgeous bride ever any congratulations yet." Although the sentence was meant teasingly, the tone of his voice was dead.

Unsure how to reply, and yet fully aware of the questionable stares of the two siblings behind her, she forced herself to produce a feeble smiled and thanked him softly.

"Is that Neji over there?" Temari suddenly stated, grabbed Kankuro by the elbow and trotted towards the other side of the garden.

"A piece of cake, perhaps?" Her opaque eyes were hazy and she dipped the tip of her finger into the cake, licking it swiftly and grabbed the large knife.

"I have to decline this, of which I'm sure it's delicious, reminder of your commitment." He wanted to add 'with someone else than me' but kept quiet.

The indigo-haired bride sighed, took her own little plate with her piece of cake and allowed him to follow her to a desolate place in the garden where they wouldn't be seen. Sasuke quickly grabbed another crystalline glass from a plate and started drinking, but finished it before they even reached their destination.

"Why are you doing this.." Hinata paused for a moment before resuming, "To me.. To yourself most importantly."

"Because I love you." His charcoal orbs glanced at the snippets of grass in order to avoid her accusing look.

"We weren't meant to be, Sasuke." Her voice was soft, pleading almost.

"But we happened.. We happened, didn't we?" The raven-haired man wanted another drink, desperately and started to scan the whole occupied garden in order to find a waiter or waitress with beverages.

She chewed onto another piece of cake, the crumbs falling onto the evergreen of the surface and she placed her fingertips purposefully against her lips. Hinata glanced up again, her ivory eyes clouded with thoughts, memories, fidgets of imagination.. Who could tell?

They stared at each other for a while in complete silence. He went with a hand through his unruly black locks and exhaled loudly. Hesitantly, the indigo-haired woman took a few steps forwards in his direction, stopped bewilderedly and then ventured closer towards him.

The taste of vanilla lingered onto his lips and he wanted to deepen the kiss, but Hinata didn't allow him. In a split second there was an inevitable and inescapable distance between them. Sasuke nodded in understanding, turned around and calmly walked towards Shino and Shikamaru.

"I love you too." The bride softly murmured and trotted back to the table, recommending the cake.

She had never tasted better, though.

* * *

I actually wanted this to be the wedding between Sasuke and Hinata, but then the kiss wouldn't be that interesting.

The last flavor will be recognizable. Remember these three 'C's?

1. Cookie Dough

2. Coffee

3. Chocolate


	10. Chocolate

Rumors with Love

Alright, people. This is the very last one-shot! I want to thank you all for your support, your comments and your participation in the game. You are all amazing!

Rumor by: Lone Silver Angel, mimichan88, majorfangirl, jordan13.5, ShadowOfAShinobi, DarkennedFlower, Yuki Kitsune-chan, xxSoraeaxx, TW33TY JR., keke1010, Stains Of Blood, SarahiNia, Darkfire03, chidori-sasuhina fan, Whitemoon88, and LovEcstasy.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't bitch

_

* * *

_

Chocolate Dessert

Rumor has it that Sasuke Uchiha is a very lucky man

No one had believed the rumor about Sasuke and Hinata being an official item. Even Naruto had been particularly skeptic about the gossip, but after witnessing a very rare scene at the abandoned Uchiha compound he had to revise his opinion.

The blonde had been invited courteously to a friendly spar with his longtime best friend and arch nemesis and he accepted the request greedily, seeing a great opportunity to question the relationship between the Uchiha and the Hyuuga heiress.

Naruto entered the agape gate of the nearly abandoned Uchiha compound, which was now populated by the solemn and stern Sasuke, went to the main building and knocked expectantly onto the large door. His blue eyes sparkled vaguely when he saw the wind sweep through the long green grass and he felt himself at ease.

His friend emerged from the large building, already in a suitable training outfit and greeted the blonde with a thin smile on his lips. Sasuke went with a hand through his black locks, motioned to follow him and soon they were standing in an open field behind the building.

"You up for some fighting, buddy?" Naruto grinned widely when the raven-headed man grabbed a couple of kunai from his pocket.

"I wouldn't have invited you here, if I wasn't." He retorted grimly and threw his friend a kunai.

"What.. No katana?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow before curtly shaking his head.

The blonde was dressed in his usual orange attire with black camouflage, while Sasuke on the other hand was dressed in a black shirt with white shorts, most like his former outfit during the Chuunin exams, but more mature and better accustomed to his toned body.

They began in their usual stance before Naruto raged towards Sasuke with the kunai securely clenched in his fist. His opponent chuckled at the rash action, dodged the rushed attack and jumped backwards. Then, the raven-haired man sprinted towards the blue-eyed one, leaped upwards and tried to kick him in mid-air. He blocked, grabbed his ankle uncomfortably with the kunai in his hand and twirled him towards the ground. Groaning when hitting the blades of grass, Sasuke shook his head before standing up again.

"Lucky shot." He mumbled at the grinning blonde, who threw his kunai up and down in some sort of a game.

"No, I'm just great." Naruto taunted and threw the kunai towards his friend.

The opponent reflected the attack with his own weapon, making the metal kunai hit the stem of a nearby tree. Blue eyes widened considerably when he noticed the presence of someone behind his friend and pointed with a shaky index finger towards the woman in revealing clothing.

"Hi… Hinata?!" Sasuke also twirled around and smirked smugly at the indigo-haired woman.

"Oh.. Hey, Naruto-kun." She waved with her available hand, underneath her arm was a transparent plastic bowl with something dark brown inside. It smelled suspiciously sweet.

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata said coyly, the fabric of his large white shirt rubbing against her upper legs.

Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat. The Hyuuga was dressed in Sasuke's usual white shirt with the deep V-neckline, her breasts securely hidden underneath the layers of cloth. She dipped her finger into the brown –chocolate he suspected- liquid and brought it to her lips.

"I'm making chocolate pudding as dessert." The raven-headed man nodded and also dipped his finger into the pudding.

"Delicious as always, Hina-chan." Naruto couldn't phantom this scenario.

"So.. So the rumors are true? You two.. You two are really dating?" Hinata blushed shyly and her companion just smirked at his friend.

"What do you think, dobe? Would she be wearing my shirt otherwise?" The blonde scratched the back of his head and smiled suddenly.

"That's awesome! I can't wait to tell everyone that it's true!" His enthusiasm struck a wrong core within Sasuke and even the ivory-eyed woman was shaking her head.

"Wait a minute, you idiot. We're not planning on telling anyone yet." Hinata dipped another finger in the pudding and brought it to Sasuke's mouth, who licked the chocolate off gingerly.

"Why not?" Naruto was dumbfounded by the answer.

"We're.. We're going to wait until after we're married." She smiled while she said that and Sasuke wrapped a possessive arm around her small waist.

"Oh.. I can be best man right?" His grin intensified when his friend nodded and he clapped his hands in excitement.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." The Uchiha pressed his lips against his woman and she responded fluently, making Naruto a tad uncomfortable.

"Could you lick each other's faces somewhere else, please? I'm trying to train." The blonde joked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh Naruto-kun. I always let Sasuke lick off everything where the chocolate has been. The spoons, the bowl.." Hinata giggled when her boyfriend licked the corners of her mouth.

"And be assured, dobe. The chocolate's really **everywhere**."

Blue eyes widened yet again and he choked out a few incoherent sputters.

Oh yes, Sasuke Uchiha is an extraordinary lucky man.

* * *

Consider Rumors with Love completed! Review this one last time to give me your personal opinions!


End file.
